Release
by Diana52
Summary: Levi and Mikasa are indulging in each other will it last? or will the situation get the better of both of them? RIVAMIKA oneshot


Erratic breathing filled the room, and increasingly the moans of one another began to get louder. The once so clear and proper looking office now laid in shambles after they began their hate filled fucking. Levi was pinned down to his chair, arms tied and his lovely cravat covering his eyes.

"What a sick fuck you are." Mikasa whispered lowly into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

Levi raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face. "Trust me out of both of us, you have me beat by a mile, brat."

Mikasa legs wrapped around him, slowly teasing him with her body as she gently moved her hips against him. Her hands grabbed fists full of hair and pulled roughly. "What ever do you mean, Heichou?" He grew harder underneath her, she could see him struggle against the rope that held his hands together. He wanted to reach up and touch her, but she wouldn't let him. There was some type of thrill that he felt every time they got caught up in a situation like this, he knew it was wrong and probably against all rules as a superior but despite that he could not help the attraction he felt for the young cadet. It meant nothing, he would constantly remind himself. Regardless this was not the first time he would indulge in her body, nor was he planning on it being his last. She pushed on him once more, and with all his strength he stifled a moan. But it was too late, Mikasa heard. "Do you want me? Is that why you are struggling so hard."

"I think something would be wrong with me if I didn't." He spat, frustrated by his inability to take what he wanted. "Its not all that time that one is presented with a lovely gift such as this?" He could feel her soft fingers retreat from his scalp, and move down his chest at a painfully slow rate. Like she was making sure to feel for every bump and muscle in her path.

"A gift, is that what you call this?" Mikasa moved her hips up and down once more. Torturing him with every last movement. "I thought this was just sex."

His head was spinning with disturbing thoughts, he wanted to fuck this girl in every way imaginable. "Its not sex…" he paused gritting his teeth, "Its fucking."

Mikasa hands continued down his chest, onto his abdomen, stopping at his waistband. Time seemed to slow down, taking forever as he waited her next move. Her hand gently pulled his zipper down, releasing his member. She paused briefly before continuing, "Fuck," she said almost in a whisper. She was still on top of him, but he could feel how her temperature seemed to elevate more and more the longer they continued the foreplay. Her hand took hold of him, gently pumping up and down, his head rolled back in pleasure. Groans and moans escaping him, but he did not try to keep them to himself anymore. Mikasa Ackerman knew already how he became putty in her hands, she could do with him as she pleased and he would never object to a thing.

Briefly he felt her body raise up, her hand guiding him into her. From the first time he had ever entered her, he knew she was like a drug. He was addicted to her, and frankly if this ever was to stop he did not know how he would ever recover. Like always she was soft and warm, " _You're so tight,_ " the comment escaped him before groaning once again.

Mikasa let out a small chuckle further allowing him to dive deeper into her, "And you are so _BIG."_ Using his legs he raised himself up, causing her to moan in pleasure as he moved inside her.

"Take this shit off me," He said in a stern voice, desperately wanting his hands to be released. "I'm not kidding Ackerman, if you do not I am going to fuck you until you cant walk."

Mikasa core raised up and down, briefly pumping herself. "That actually sounds splendid, I should take you up-"

"-I'm serious, brat. Release me." He felt her hand reach down to his wrists, her fingers wrapped around the rope, and pulled. Instantly his hands were free once again, without hesitation his fingers moved up to meet some part of her. He found his his way up her legs, up her thighs, only to stop at her bottom.

"One could say you were on the edge of throwing a temper tantrum, Heichou." His hands gripped her buttocks, and roughly moved them against him. He was still inside her, and if it weren't for her little comments he would have fucked that body until she could not move. Then again the banter that they would have, always seemed to linger more than even their orgasms.

She began moaning as he moved her more and more against him. "If you dangle something in front of me, its safe to say I will run out of patience eventually." Using his strength he pulled her up and down, eliciting more moans from the soldier. "Quite frankly I am surprised that I lasted as long as I did, seeing the situation in front of me."

" _Levi,"_ she briefly called his name but even that was overshadowed by her screams of pleasure.

"What nothing else to say, Mika-" the words were caught in his mouth, as he too experience a rush of increasing pleasure taking hold of him. She was getting tighter and wetter, until finally she clamped down on him. A brief pain took hold, but he soldiered on knowing that it was finally beginning to send them both off the edge. His hands left the grip of her ass, and instead decided to indulge himself in some spankings. The thought was quite funny at first, but curiosity got the better of him, when else would he ever get the opportunity to spank Ackerman.

 _Slap,_ briefly her movements stopped. As if it had startled her, or maybe confused her. The cravat was still on his face, preventing him from being able to see the expression on her face. Regardless she kept grinding on him, her moans increasingly louder. Until again he slapped her ass once again. "Levi, do it harder," almost begging him to continue. He smirked unable to believe the words he was hearing.

"You're fucking Minx, you know that."

"Just fuck me harder, alright Levi." Irritation becoming significantly more prominent in her tone.

"Is that what you tell, Eren when he fucks you?" He should have stopped himself before those inflammatory words sprung from his lips.

"Don't you fucking say his name," her body did not miss a beat. She was grinding on him harder, his head was spinning, but the thought could not remain in his head much longer.

"Eren Jaeger" Levi was an asshole and he knew it. The jealousy inside him, grew bigger and bigger. They were both close, and he was sure he was about to ruin it, but he could not stop himself from this whim. "If I didn't know any better, I could speculate that poor old Eren can't satisfy his girlfriend… That might explain why she if fucking me right now-"

Before he could finish the sentence he heard a _Slap,_ followed by the burning feeling of her hand striking his cheek, causing a brief whip of pain to emerge. She had slapped him hard enough to send the cravat flying back onto the floor. With groggy eyes, his vision adjusted to room. She was still on top of him, but no longer was she moving. He was still inside of her. Her lovely face soon came into focus, those gray eyes poisoned with eire and anger. Reddened cheeks and disheveled hair, emphasized how he had fucked up bad. Here he was fucking one of the most beautiful women he had ever been with, and yet his big mouth had to go on and ruin it. She was pissed, and truthfully it scared him because of what it might mean.

"Eren satisfies me just fine," she practically screamed at him. However the painful lie was clearly just that a lie. Sure Mikasa loved the boy, but she always seemed to comeback. Regardless it was an understatement to suggest that Levi, had not grown irritated by the situation.

"Then shouldn't he be here in between these legs," his hands gripped her thighs possessively.

"Fuck you," Mikasa tried to shake him off, most likely to leave. However Levi's deathly grip on her thighs, would not let her move and inch. "Let go of me."

"It is obvious that you do not know how this works, Ackerman. When you are with me you are mine, I don't care if tomorrow you go on an marry your lover boy. But right now, you belong to me." She struggled but he would not give.

"Like hell I am," she retorted. "I belong to me-"

"There is a reason you come back to me, there is a reason why you lie to your little boyfriend. You can try to deny it all you want but you and I both know what that reason is. We also know why you will never stop craving me or my dick."

She looked at him with astonishment, "Don't make me puke Heichou."

His fingers moved up to her hair, gripping her scalp before pulling her head back down. Her lips crushed down on to his, she was shocked and resisted at first. Closing her mouth to prevent him access to it, but gave in almost immediately. Her whole body was trembling, maybe it was from the surprise or maybe it was due to her anger. He did not care one bit, because in that moment he realized that this thing with her could never satisfy him. Until he possessed her the way he wanted to, she would never be his entirely. That simply would not be enough, he wanted her and needed her more than he had ever cared to admit. In that moment he made the decision that she was his, and he would not rest until it was like that in and outside this room.


End file.
